104 Stories Of The 104th
by Auric-Polaris
Summary: A collection of one-shots, drabbles, and whatever else you guys request, revolving around all SNK ships. Requests are of course accepted, no matter the ship, no matter the prompt. I will throw my own stories in there for fun, but I want to write for you guys. You order it, I'll serve it up as best I can. Rating K-M and feel free to skip chapters and ships you don't like!
1. Chapter 1-Eremika

104 Stories of the 104th

A/N: Hey everyone! This is a collection of one-shots all about the 104th and it's ships. (Crack ships welcome, and all characters are eligible, I just thought it was a good title is all). Stories will range from K-M with a rating before the start of each story. The goal is to write 104 chapters about SNK ships. Obviously. There will be AUs, one-shots, drabbles, lemon/smut if requested, and sequels /continuations of one-shots depending on how you guys react to each story! If you have a requests of ships, prompts, or both just pm me here or on my Tumblr (auric-polaris). I'll try and write about every ship that is requested, even my NOtps (Because just because I don't see it or like it, doesn't mean you shouldn't get any love either). If you send me a request make sure to tell me any special details you want in it and if you want it to be angst or fluff! All prompts and ships welcome, but I cannot promise the quality or length of all. I'm sure you understand, and free to skip any chapters you don't want to read! I write to please you guys. Drop a review if you can, because I love feed-back (Even negative, so I can learn from my mistakes). So yeah…enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They are Isayama's beautiful characters.

'Words'= Thoughts

"Words"= Speech

-Auric

Chapter 1: Can't get you out of my mind.

Ship: Eremika

Rating: K with some language because I have a potty mouth.

Eren had just laid his head down on his pillow and it hit him. Today was the 11th anniversary of the breach of Wall Maria and the death of his mother. How could he have forgotten? 'Is that why Mikasa kept shooting me those worried looks? Tsk. When are you going to get over the over bearing motherly crap.' Eren just huffed and rolled over.

_'Mikasa'_

For the past couple of weeks, she's all he could think about. She'd always been pretty in Eren's eyes. But now she seemed…different. It wasn't a bad thing, but he couldn't quite place the difference. He caught himself staring at her all the time, and when they made eye contact, she'd look away with a slight blush. He had always assumed that she blushed because she hated being looked at. 'But then again, when Horse-Face looks at her and she catches him, she just stares him down.'

'Hm. Maybe I should go to Armin about this…no. He's been extremely with Hanji recently. Something about using my blood to help fight decease thanks to my regeneration powers. Tsk. I hate to admit it, but I wish Reiner were here. Just for this. That bast…' Eren couldn't get himself to hate him. Even after five years the betrayal still hurt. He just sighed. 'He would give me the right advice for this. He always acted like everyone's older brother.'

After tossing and turning and trying to go to sleep, Eren gave up. 'Maybe I should go run'.

Ten minutes later Eren was walking out of his room in the HQ, ready to go on a short run. It had been years since Levi had given him an actual room in the HQ compared to his dungeon "room". As he walked towards the entrance to the garden he heard a voice that made him stop on the spot.

"Jaeger. Where do you think you're going this late at night?" a bored, male voice said behind him.

Eren turned around to face Captain Levi. In the past 5 years, Eren had grown to 6' 1", which put him almost a foot taller than the older man. Did that mean Eren wasn't intimated him anymore? Hell no.

"Just going for a run, sir. Couldn't sleep." Eren replied

Even if Eren was stills scared of Levi, it didn't mean they weren't close. Since Eren was the only member of his squad that had survived, Levi had a small soft spot for him, occasionally even making a sarcastic joke around him.

"Tsk. Won't your girlfriend be pissed that you aren't getting your proper sleep? Or are you finally off your leash?" Levi said coolly.

"Funny. Won't yours get mad at you that you aren't letting her favorite test subject work out his body to keep it in prime condition for testing?" Eren replied with a small smile

"I'll give you five seconds to take that, Jaeger."

"Take what back?" A voice came from behind Levi.

They both looked and saw Hanji standing there.

"What? Is this a male's only meeting? Because if you think so it's not. Midgets aren't men and Eren's a titan." Hanji jeered with her typical crazy smile.

"Oi. Go back to sleep, shitty-glasses." Levi replied with a cold stare

"Only if you come with me, Short-stuff" Hanji said with a wink.

At that, Levi grabbed her wrist and half dragged her to her bedroom, soon to be _their _bedroom. Hanji turned her head and mouthed "You're welcome".

Eren sighed and walked out into the garden. He stretched for a bit, just so he couldn't cramp or pull something. With another sigh, he took off on his little jog. It was nice to get out. It was a cool fall night, crisp enough to notice the change in season, but not nearly cold enough to see your own breath.

'Even when you're asleep you won't leave me alone. It's been weeks and you're still in my head. You're either making sure I'm eating properly, making me take break from training, or making sure I'm sleeping…OH GOD'

Eren sprinted back to towards the Head Quarters, praying to whatever higher being that she hadn't decided to check up on him. She was rarely mad at him unless he was neglecting one of three things: Food, sleep, and her. 'Oh no, oh no, oh no.'

He ran into the building and shot up the stairs, reaching his door in record time. He opened and door and his heart sank through the floor. Mikasa was sitting on his bed, looking out his window at the stars, when Eren had entered, her gaze moved from the night sky to him. Her onyx eyes rested on his green ones.

"Uhm…Hi…Mikasa. I was just taking a walk…"Eren started

Mikasa held her hand up to silence him. Her pink lips turned downwards in a small frown.

"Why aren't you sleeping? You need your rest, Eren" Mikasa stated in a slightly irritated tone.

"I couldn't sleep. Something was on my mind."

"Yeah? And what might that be?"

'You. Always you' Eren thought, but didn't dare say. "Oh you know. Just the war and fallen comrades and all…" He lied.

"Oh." Was all she replied. She took his hand in hers. "If you need to talk, I'm here for you Eren. About anything. But for now just get some sleep."

"Right, right" Eren grumbled as he sat on his bed.

Mikasa got off his bed and walked towards the door. She stopped and turned to face him.

"Good night, Eren. Please get some sleep." Is all she said, with a small smile. The moonlight reflecting off of her charcoal colored hair. It had grown long again, but she refused to cut it, just putting it up whenever they were training or on a mission. Small amusement danced around in her black eyes, that if turned on anyone else (besides Armin, their beloved best friend) would have been cold and unwelcoming, but since they were on Eren were full of understanding and amusement. Her smile. Her smile was Eren's favorite part of Mikasa (physically of course). It was so rare to see. Even for him it was a rare occurrence, but it was beautiful. It lit up her whole face. Seeing the Eurasian happy made Eren feel a small burning in his lower stomach that he couldn't understand…not yet at least. After a moment or two, she turned and walked through the door.

"Good night, Mikasa" Eren muttered, half hoping she didn't hear.

As Eren started fading away, it finally clicked his head. He had finally come to his conclusion about the difference in Mikasa. She wasn't just pretty, she wasn't even just attractive. She was…

"Beautiful," Eren said out loud, before falling into the sweet relief of sleep that had been evading him for weeks.

A/N Well there's my first one-shot ever. Yes I did through a little Levihan in there because I love that ship a lot as well. Before anyone asks, I really have no idea who my true OTP is in SNK. There's just so many ships I like. Speaking of ships, want me to write a one-shot, drabble, or short story about a ship? Send me a message on here or Tumblr or just drop a review. I want to know what you think and what you want to read! Until next time!

-Auric


	2. Chapter 2-Levihan

104 Stories of the 104th

A/N: Hey everyone! Let's get started! Also I have a couple pre-written one-shot (four to be exact) so I'll be posting them before I start posting the requests. Thank you so much for the requests already! I've already started on two. I don't know how often I'll be updating, I'm aiming for twice a week. The only exception to that will be this week, where there will be this one today, one tomorrow, and one on Thursday. Then hopefully by Sunday the first request one will be uploaded. I'll be starting college a week from Tuesday, but in my down time I will be writing. Cheers! Send those requests!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They are Isayama's beautiful characters.

'Words'= Thoughts

"Words"= Speech

-Auric

Chapter 2: Silence (Right after the failed attempt at capturing the Female Titan, back at the HQ)

Ship: Levihan

Rating K

Levi sat at the table in the headquarters. The table he had shared so many meals with his…former squad before. They had just gotten back from the expedition and Levi had refused to show emotion around the rest of the Scouting Legion. But now that he was a alone, he didn't care. He sat there in silence and glanced around the room, stopping at each chair, remember the face and name of the squad member that sat there. The images of them dead fresh in his mind. Every time he closed his eyes, no matter the reason, one of their faces would flash into his mind. After all this, still no tears fell. He wanted them to. He wanted to feel the sadness and bittersweet comfort that was crying. But it never happened. Had he tore all his emotions to shreds? Maybe.

After another couple minutes of silence, the door opened, Zoe Hanji walking in. She didn't say a word. All Hanji did was set a tea up and a tea pot in front of Levi. As she turned to leave, she put her hand on his shoulder. This surprised Levi. After all the shitty things he had said to her, she still came to comfort him. She did it perfectly. No words and a small sign of affection that said "I'm here if you need me". It partially broke his heart. He was such a stoic asshole, that he even treated the people he cared about like shit. Hanji certainly didn't take it personally, but he wondered if that brat, Eren did. He had developed a sort of soft spot of the kid. He was the only one who remained from his squad. He looked up to Levi and wanted to be as powerful and deadly against the Titans as he was. It was similar to a father-son relationship. He also wondered if the Commander had taken any of his back talk and lash outs personally. He was a strong, smart man so Levi wasn't too worried about him.

Levi poured his tea and picked it up like he always did, not using the handle, but using all five fingers to hold the cup from the top. After we drank his tea, he decided he should get some sleep.

_The next day_

Levi found himself doing the same thing. Sitting in silence and thinking about people that he cared about, alive and dead. There was a knock at the door. Levi didn't make a sound, because he was pretty sure it was the brat coming to apologize again. 'Shitty-brat. You chose wrong, but I would have done the same for my squad. At least you tried,' was all Levi thought. He was dead wrong though. The door swung open and Hanji stepped in, this time with two cups and a teapot. She set them down on the table, poured the tea, and sat in the chair next to Levi, Erd's old seat. She simply sat there and drank her tea, not even trying to make conversation. Levi took the tea cup and did the same. They sat like this for a couple hours. Finally Hanji got up, turned to Levi, and did the unthinkable. He kissed his forehead. Levi was too stunned to do anything. When Hanji pulled away, she looked him in the eyes and gave him a small, sympathetic, caring smile. Levi held the gaze for a minute of two. Hanji looked away first and started towards the door. She left without a word. Levi, snapped back to reality and felt something cold and wet on his cheek. 'Did she drool on me? Tsk. Disgusting.' After following the trail of what he thought was spit, it led him to his eye. His eyes widened slightly in shock…it wasn't drool, it was a tear that had come out of Levi.

A/N: I don't know how to write sometimes. Or most of the time. Whichever. I know that was a bit short, but sometimes that's all that needs to be written. Send me a ship or prompt, or both. See you next time.

-Auric


	3. Chapter 3-Beruyumi

104 Stories of the 104th

A/N: Sorry for updating so late. I have always liked this pairing, but most people don't. It's more of a crack ship, but hey, skip it if you want. I'll still love you. Yes this is the classic, over used, coffee shop AU. Yes I ship Ymir and Krista. I have so many damn ships in SNK! I have very few Notps, but I'm still going to write about them! Everyone deserves love. Also, I'd like to thank **primcessblair **for the advice given to me before I posted my first story. princessblair's writings are some of my favorites on here and is one of my favorite Eremika writers, so if you ship them, go read her stuff right now! Even if you don't they're still amazing works! Now enough gushing over one of my internet idols, here's the chapter:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They are Isayama's beautiful characters.

'Words'= Thoughts

"Words"= Speech

-Auric

Chapter 3: Sweaty and Sassy

Ship: Beruyumi, with a tad bit of ArminxAnnie

Rating: T because Ymir had a potty mouth and I love it.

"Are you fucking kidding me, you oversized monkey?" Ymir half yelled at the nervous man standing in front of her, as coffee ran down her gray and blue shirt.

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" Bertholdt stammered, while reaching for the roll of paper towels behind the counter. After knocking those over and picking them back up, he started reaching forward to clean it off the twenty year old college girl, with his sweaty palms.

Ymir slapped his hand away, "What the hell do you think you're doing? That's some pervy shit you're trying to pull. Instead of spilling coffee all over a girl to touch her chest, try buying her dinner first!" She half yelled.

Luckily there weren't many people here at four in the afternoon. Just Reiner, who was working with him, and Annie their childhood friend who hung out at the coffee shop, while waiting for her boyfriend to get out of class.

"I…that's not…no… I mean…" Bertholdt stammered.

"Just give me the damn paper towels and make me another coffee before I wring your neck, you behemoth." Ymir shot back in an irritated tone.

"R-right away, miss!" Bertholdt scrambled behind the counter.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him, Ymir. He's doing his best." Christa, Ymir's best and only friend, told her quietly.

"Tch. He'll be fine." Ymir grumbled

Bertholdt disappeared into the back to get some more supplies for up front, but Reiner figured it was to hide his shame and collect himself before facing her again. Reiner took this opportunity to approach the spiteful woman.

"You're Ymir. From my Intro to Physics class, right?" The burly man asked.

"Yeah. You're Reiner Braun, king of the parties around here. Who's the oversized tooth pick?" Ymir spat back

"Bertholdt Fubar. He's in premed. I'm surprised you don't remember him. He's my roommate that takes care of all the people at parties that get sick and make sure he gets home safe. You're one of his most common patients." Reiner replied with a colder tone then last time he spoke.

"Psh. Only one that takes care of me is Christa, ain't that right?"

"Uhm…actually Ymir, he's not kidding. Bertholdt has driven us home multiple times and held your hair back a couple while you…empty your stomach." The small blonde replied.

"Well…I don't remember any of that." Ymir shot back in a uncertain tone.

"Of course you don't. You always black out by the time he gets to you. You normally hit on him. It's actually kind of cute." Annie said, throwing her hat into the ring about this matter.

Before Ymir could reply, Bertholdt came running from the back, and started making the coffee, mumbling to himself the entire time.

"Just show some damn respect to him, or I'll make sure he doesn't take care of you at all and you can make up in a puddle of your own puke and piss." Reiner hissed quietly enough so his best friend couldn't hear him. Ymir knew the discussion was over right then and there.

"H-here's your coffee, miss." Bertholdt stammered

"Thank you, Bertholdt." Ymir mumbled as she grabbed her coffee and hurried through the door, Christa chasing after her, "W-wait! Ymir!"

_That weekend_

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Reiner screamed as he finished another beer that he was shot gunning. Earning a couple high-fives from Eren, Jean, and Connie.

Ymir looked around the apartment. Like most Saturday nights, it was packed full of people she knew and didn't, but then again, maybe the alcohol was effecting her memory and vision. That couldn't be it. She hadn't had nearly the amount she normally had at this point of the night.

"Ymiiiiiir. Is it hot in here or what?" Christa shouted as she stumbled over to her. Great. They were both drunk. Much too drunk to drive.

"I feel perfectly *HIC fine, Christa. You've just had too much *HIC to drink is all!" Ymir half yelled back. "How the fuck are we supposed to get home?"

"I have nooooo idea!" Christa giggled as she crumpled to the floor in a laughing fit. The small girl had always been a light weight.

"Well great…" Ymir mumbled.

"Do you guys need a ride home?" Came a voice from behind

"Not from a creep like…"Ymir started as she turned around, but the rest of the sentence never left her mouth. The man in front of her stood roughly half a foot taller than her, but her eyes were focused on the man's buff chest. As her eyes travelled up, she almost dropped her drink. "Y-you! You're the ditz from the coffee shop!"

"Err…yes I am. Sorry about the mess I made." Bertholdt half whispered.

"No...That's quite okay. Tell me, Bertholdt, why don't you drink with us?" Ymir asked 'Why the fuck am I starting a conversation with him?' she thought to herself.

"Well…I'd rather make sure my friends and their friends are okay than to let loose and not be able to help." Bertholdt replied with a frown.

"Hah! But think of all the girls you could sleep with?" Ymir asked with a smirk. 'Ew. He's not even attractive. I mean if you're into the whole tall, dark, and handsome thing, maybe, but I'm…not…'

Bertholdt smiled at that, sweat dropping down his neck that shinned off of it. "Oh, I don't know. I'd rather take a girl to dinner first."

Ymir just stared. This mother fucker used her own sass against him. Ymir then narrowed her eyes. "Were you serious about the ride home, you giant?"

"Of course. Get your friend." Bertholdt said, turning to find his keys and tell Reiner where he was going, jumping over Annie and Armin who were cuddling drunkenly on the ground.

"Let's go, Princess" Ymir said, picking the much drunker girl off the ground.

When the three of them got into the car, Ymir placed Christa into the back seat, letting her lay down.

"Do you mind if I sit in the front?" Ymir asked

"Be my guest." Bertholdt replied, with a small hint of amusement.

They drove for a bit, in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a rather comfortable one. Ymir kept stealing glances over at Bertholdt. He certainly was a handsome man, and quite nice too. Maybe a bit clumsy, but that could be easily over looked. 'Damnit, girl, what are you even thinking about?' Ymir internally screamed at herself.

"Listen. I'm really sorry for spilling that coffee on you." Bertholdt started, but Ymir cut him off.

"No biggie. It wasn't that big of an issue, I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." Ymir grumbled

"It's just, not many girls like you come in there." Bertholdt said in a slightly higher pitch voice.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Ymir asked coldly

"I-it's not a bad thing! I just meant such confident, attractive girls don't come there often!" Bertholdt stammered. Fuck. He slapped one of his hands over his mouth, the other still on the wheel.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Ymir replied, not expecting that reply at all.

"I…uh…nothing?"

They arrived at Ymir and Christa's place, right as Bertholdt finished his sentence. Ymir just stared at him for a couple seconds. Then, even through her drunken haze, she reached inside her bag and pulled out a pen. She grabbed Bertholdt's hand, him being too terrified to resist, wrote her cell phone number on it.

"Call me in the afternoon and we'll talk about this more when I'm sober." Ymir said lightly. After she collected Christa from the back she added, "You're cute when you struggle."

A/N: Hey! I hope you liked it! It's not the most popular ship, at all, but it deserves some love. All ships do! I like pretty much all ships in the series, save a few, but I'll write about any. Send me a request on here or on Tumblr: auric-polaris

-Auric


	4. Chapter 4-Eremika

104 Stories of the 104th

A/N: Hey everyone. I had a really…emotional night, the night I wrote this so I thought writing a short little drabble over one of my favorite ships would make me feel better. No planning, no prompt, improv writing…hopefully it doesn't suck. The first request will be posted on Sunday, you know who you are. Sorry. I know I already wrote about them…Love you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They are Isayama's beautiful characters.

'Words'= Thoughts

"Words"= Speech

-Auric

Chapter 4: Uncertainty

Ship: Eremika (I know I wrote about them earlier...sorry)

Rating: T with some suggestive themes. This is five years post-war, they're roughly 25-28ish. Mikasa PoV.

The bare skin of our bodies grazed each other, creating a feeling of uncertainty and hesitation of whether or not one of us was asleep. We lay quiet, waiting for a sound, but all that is heard is the occasional chirp of crickets and other small night life outside our window. If I listened real closely I could hear our even, majestic breathing labored slightly with the soreness of a hard day at work and the pain of knowing that it will be there tomorrow. Running a farm outside of the walls was a difficult task. Even thought to be insane with only two people, but we managed. We proved them wrong. But for tonight, none of that mattered, for I am lost in the sheets of our bed and protected by the warmth of his body. It was I, now that the war was over, that needed protection. I didn't mind the switch. But only from him would I accept it. Any other would have done it wrong. Not known how to read me, because of my stoic outer shell. He did it right though. Read me like a book, saw through the clouds of confusion I put around my true feelings as if he had a telescope. It broke my heart and brought it all back together knowing that he was the only one that could. The other four who had ever made me feel as protected were all gone. My father. My mother. His mother. His father. I loved and cared for others. But never wanted them to protect, nurture, or care for me on the same levels my Eren did.

His lips brushed the back of my neck, not quite forming a kiss, but just enough for a rhythmic, electrifying pulse to creep down my spine and throughout the rest of my body. One hand curled between mine, while the other ran along the curves of my torso, feeling as though he never touch me again. My body curved perfectly to his, matching in shape as a complex puzzle piece would with another. Our hearts danced together, his would lead and mine would follow, and I listened with a smile as their harmonic beauty could not be matched by anything, besides those green, beautiful eye of his. Each beat, a new note and soon they began to sing. I found myself oddly intoxicated by this and quietly began humming to its sweet addictive tune. Realizing I was awake, he leaned over and kissed up my neck, to my jaw line, and finally found my lips that so eagerly lusted for his. He was pure ecstasy. A symphony could not capture the beauty of his voice, the sun could not compare to brightness that was his soul, and the ocean could not compete with the vast size of his love for me. He was my addiction, and I his number one and only addict. Together we have a deep, loving, lustful passion only satisfied by the deep desire supplied by the other. It was nice to lay there, entangled with him, not doing anything else. But then the babies began to cry.

"Eren…" I say sleepily. He already knows what I'm going to ask.

"I'll go," Eren said chuckling as he rose from the bed. He tiptoed into the hall and returned moments later with little Carla in his arms, whispering sweet nothings to her as he rocked her back and forth. She had my charcoal eyes, but his brown messy hair. She was blessed with his smile though. The one that could melt me into nothing, but a puddle on the ground.

"I love you," I whisper barely loud enough for him to hear.

The moon light shines in our room through the window, and lights up his face, presenting his beautiful grin of his. He shuffles over to our bed and lowers Carla into my arms. She's fast asleep. He then climbs over us and lays on his side facing me. Finally he loops his arm around my waist and whispers, barely more than a breath. "I'll always love you, Mikasa".

A/N: I…I don't know, man. This kind of just…happened. My fingers have minds of their own sometimes. Thank you for reading…really. It means a lot more than you think. Please send requests. Until next time…

-Auric


	5. Chapter 5-Jearmin

104 Stories of The 104th

A/N: Well this is my first requested work. I hope you like it, **kuroneko nnch**!If not let me know and tell me what you want fixed and I'll do it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They are Isayama's beautiful characters.

'Words'= Thoughts

"Words"= Speech

-Auric

Chapter 3: Chemistry

Ship: Jearmin

Rating: K

Jean stared out of the window of his fourth period English class, wondering what he was going to go for the night. Maybe he'd hang out with Marco or maybe he'd just sit and his room and draw. He had been invited to play some pick up football with Eren and Connie with a bunch for the older kids that they knew, but Reiner always took it too seriously and Bertholdt was too tall to play defense against. Plus tackling Bert was like jumping into a pool of sweat and Jean hated it. Maybe he'd just help mom with dinner. Before he could decide, a ruler slammed down onto his desk, snapping out of his little mental battle.

"Jean! Pay attention in my class. I can smell your boredom from the front of the class," Mr. Zacharius, "Whatever fantasy you're having can wait. The Catcher and The Rye is going to be on the final!"

"Yes sir," Jean said with a sigh.

After attempting to look like he was paying attention in English, the bell finally rang and Jean bolted to his next class. He may have hated English, but his next class he loathed with a passion: Chemistry. It made little sense to Jean and he really didn't care to attempt to understand. The worst part of it was the teacher, Dr. Zoe Hanji. She was insane. She half screamed at them and had some weird obsession with chemicals to make supersized humans or something. She practically drooled whenever someone started her on the subject. When he arrived in class, his usual lab partner, Connie, was nowhere to be found. He looked around the room and realized that the only other person who didn't have a lab partner was Eren. 'Oh, please God, no!' Jean and Eren thought at the same time. They were friends and pretty good ones at that, but only if they were in a group of people. If they weren't and it was just the two of them, they'd try and one-up the other until something or someone broke. Luckily, Mikasa had just walked in behind him and she half ran to sit next to Eren. Eren put on a smile that said "Hi Mikasa! I'm glad we're partners…again!", but his eyes flashed with annoyance. She ALWAYS made Eren work with her in every class, but Chemistry, where they were forced to work with whoever Dr. Hanji wanted them to.

Jean sighed to himself and sat down at an empty lab station by himself, preparing himself mentally for doing actual work. Connie loved Chemistry so he normally did all the work. But Jean was in luck. As soon as he sat down, the door swung open.

"Sorry I'm late Doctor! I forgot about my schedule change!" Armin Arlert said quickly, slightly flustered.

"That's quit alright, my favorite blonde coconut!" Dr. Hanji half screamed. "So you started a small fire in Mr. Levi's only AP Chemistry class and he kicked you out? Hahaha! Sadly all my AP classes were full, but I'm sure you'll do fine in regular! I believe Jean is the only one that is missing a partner, so you can work with him today!"

Jean swallowed hard as soon as Hanji said this. Jean was one of the few students in Trost High School that could jump to either side of the fence (Come on, you know exactly what I mean) and the only other three that were like that were Marco, Reiner, and….

"Armin! Nice one, buddy! Sucks that you got stuck with Horse-Face though!" Eren said loudly

Armin just chuckled nervously and sat down a little too close to Jean for comfort. Jean had sported a small crush on the shorter boy since he could remember. He liked the fact that he was so calm and nervous at the same time. It was really cute. Marco always said he just had a thing for blondes.

"What's up, Jean? You look like you've seen a ghost." Armin commented quietly.

"I-I'm fine! Just tired is all!" Jean stammered out.

"Alright everyone! Just a simple lab today! You will be…" Dr. Hanji started, but Jean tuned her out.

After a couple minutes of uncomfortable silence, Armin turned to Jean and gave him an awkward look. He and Jean had been friends ever since Eren and Jean had their first fist fight and Armin had broken it up.

"Hey uh…Armin. How have you been? I haven't seen you since the end of summer party last month." Jean said fumbling with his words.

"I've been great! Eren and Mikasa have been super busy though, so I guess kind of lonely. Eren's got football and Mikasa has Taekwondo." Armin said with a weak smile.

"Oh. I'm sorry. That really blows." Jean replied quietly

"How about yourself? How's your art coming along? Going to sell any at the upcoming con?" Armin asked.

"Are you serious? No! I'm not that good." Jean fired back a bit too fast

"Oh please. Marco posts your art on Tumblr all the time. I like your Sword Art Online collection quite a bit, but your Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood collection is simply amazing!"

"Y-you really think so? I mean…if you want anything in particular, feel free to ask…" Jean said as he turned away to hide his small blush.

"Oh…I don't know about that. I'd have to think! I'll text you about it tonight." Armin said cheerfully

'Alright Jean. Time to grow a pair' Jean thought to himself. "Well, if you're not busy tonight, you could come over and…I don't know tell me what you want. Maybe stay for dinner?" Jean asked with a tad bit of hope is his voice.

Armin sat there and stared at him for a while. "That sounds awesome! I'll text you before I come over!"

They worked on the lab for the rest of the class in silence. When the bell rang, Jean darted out of the room to tell Marco, leaving Armin all by himself. Eren and Mikasa walked over, but Armin didn't notice until Eren put his hand on his shoulder.

"How was it? Weren't too nervous?" Eren said with a small cheeky smile.

"He…he invited me over! Oh my God! Jean Kirstein invited me over!" Armin said a bit loudly and completely out of character.

"Calm down, man. Don't be nervous. Just text me how it goes." Eren said as he lightly punched Armin's shoulder.

"You've had a crush on him since you broke Eren and him from their little fight." Mikasa added, "I'm sure you'll charm his pants off!"

"T-thanks guys…oh God, what am I going to wear!?" Armin half yelled

A/N: You know…not only was this my first request, it was the first time I've ever written about this ship…I like it! I really hope you liked it too, **kuroneko nnch**! Drop a review, pm on here, or tumblr (auric-polaris) to request something! Lelija, you're next, hopefully by Wednesday. Until next time!

-Auric


	6. Chapter 6-MikasaxArmin

104Stories of The 104th

A/N: I have to apologize. I had the wrong name for the last request. It was **Heckyeaotps **who requested the Jearmin. Next up is another ship I haven't given much thought to or written about, but I'll try my best for you, **Lelija. **Also **Krinos Yuri, **thank you for the amazing reviews and encouragement. You're up next.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They are Isayama's beautiful characters.

_Words _= Thoughts

"Words"= Speech

-Auric

Chapter 6- Dye- Mikasa X Armin

Rating- K

Mikasa awoke with a start, and immediately she felt like something was off. The raven haired girl threw the covers off and looked frantically around the room. She KNEW something was off. Her red scarf was not around her neck nor was it on her dresser. Someone. Was. Going. To. Get. Hurt.

Mikasa got dressed quickly and bust through her door to her room. She spirited down the hallway of the Head Quarters, knocking over Ymir and Krista, the latter landing on the former.

"Well, I knew you'd come around," Ymir said cheerfully at the position they were in.

Mikasa as long gone before she heard the rest of the ensuing conversation. She burst through the mess hall doors to find everyone eating calmly and that infuriated her even more.

"Who. Took. My. Scarf." Mikasa said coldly between breaths.

Without missing a beat almost all of the Scouting Legion fled the scene, leaving behind Eren, Armin, Jean, Levi, Hanji, Commander Erwin, and Connie. Mikasa's eyes darted to all of them, absorbing the fear, the confusion, and the amusement that was only shown in Erwin's and Levi's eyes.

"M-Mikasa. What happened?" Eren stuttered.

"Someone had taken my scarf, and I want to know who and why." Mikasa said much more calmly, but not without a considerable amount of venom in her voice.

Jean and screamed and ran out, realizing exactly what would happen to everyone in the room if no one confessed. Mikasa let him go. _Jean loves me. He would never do something like this._ _Connie only pulls pranks with Sasha and she's on guard duty for the next couple days. HE wouldn't dare cross me._

That left Eren, Armin, Hanji, Levi, and Erwin. The latter two stood up in left, not wanting to waste their time with such petty personal problems. _Higher ups. No want for childish games. Much to busy. Perhaps Levi to irritate me? No. He respects me. Wouldn't dare. Erwin would care enough._

Eren. Hanji. Armin.

"Uh...Mika…" Eren started. He called her by her childhood nickname, hoping to calm her down. "I don't know anything…may I leave."

_Hesitation. Childhood nickname. This is Eren. He knows how much this means to me. Innocent? Perhaps. Brother would not lie to me. Fair enough, _Mikasa thought to herself. "Go."

Eren ran from the mess hall, not wanting to see anymore of Mikasa's wrath. Hanji then stood up and looked her dead in the eyes, her usual comical and hyper manner dropped to a serious and almost scary form.

"Mikasa. I have reports to fill out. I know exactly what happened, seeing as it happened in my lab. **He **will have no trouble telling you the truth." Hanji said simply and headed towards the door. Just before reaching it, she scratched her head, and then turned to Armin. "Go on. Tell her."

Mikasa slowly turned from the woman and locked eyes with her childhood friends and more recent, boyfriend. She hadn't even considered that. "Armin." Mikasa simply stated.

"Mi-Mikasa…I uh...okay! It was me! But there's a good reason! It was cold in the lab and you were sleeping, so I took it…" Armin quickly yelled

Mikasa instantly calmed down. "Oh, Armin, why didn't you just tell me or leave a note?"

Armin looked at the ground, "That's…not it." Armin then reached behind his back and pulled out Mikasa's scarf, but there was one key difference. It was now blue. Mikasa just stared.

Before Mikasa could say anything, Armin blurted out, "I spilled some blue chemicals on it, so I colored it all blue…I'm sorry, Mikasa…"

Mikasa just stared at Armin for a couple seconds, but just as Armin was about to leave, she smiled.

"Oh, Armin. I love it. Thank you." She whispered, taking his hand. They stayed like that for the rest of breakfast.

A/N: Hope that was acceptable! Please send requests, I need them! Any and all accepted, including ships already written about! Pm me on here or on tumblr: auric-polaris

-Auric


	7. Chapter 7-Levitra

104 Stories of The 104th

A/N: Well. Final request so far that I can remember so far! Please send them in or else I'll have to bore you guys with my ships and not the ones you guys want to hear about! Well I'm sure some of you guys match up with me on ships, but still haha. **Krinos Yuri, **this is for you. Thank you for all the support. It's angsty, so if you want a fluff one, shoot me a message. That goes for anyone about any ship. Btw spoilers? I'm up to date in the manga and use materials that people that are not caught up may not understand. Also in this Titans are a terrorist group, normal sized humans.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They are Isayama's beautiful characters.

Words = Thoughts

"Words"= Speech

-Auric

Chapter 7-Levitra-Trick

Rated- T for my (Levi's) potty mouth.

January 18, 2006

Major Levi Ackerman stood in the mess hall and surveyed the men and women eating there. The Marine Corps Scout Sniper Division Epsilon was one of the most successful when it came to confirmed kills, but also one of the highest in mortality rates. Levi didn't know which men would be here tomorrow and which men he'd never see again. He was the top shot in Epsilon and had a reputation to keep, so he kept thoughts like this on the inside, never letting his stoic manner drop. He grabbed his rations and sat down at a table. The two teams he was in charge of came over and sat with him. Captain Eld Jinn, his second in command, sat down with his spotter, 1st Lieutenant Gunther Schultz. 1nd Lieutenants Oluo Bozado and Petra Ral sat down as well. The final member of the team walked away from his friends Chief Warrant Officers Mikasa Ackerman, Levi's cousin, and Armin Arlert. 2nd Lieutenant Eren Jaeger sat down, across from Levi, his grin instantly dropping. Levi was tough on the kid, but he had potential. The reason why the rookie was in his squad was that his father, who was a government scientist, injected him with some experimental serum that improved reaction time, eyesight, and heighted the mind. Good reason for him to be with the best. But the real reason he was with them was the side effects. The serum gave Eren massive migraines, random fits of violence and loss of memory. He was a good soldier though. Determined. Levi and Eren worked as spotter/sniper teammates, while Oluo and Petra worked together.

"Sir. Major Hanji said you had a mission for us?" Eren asked a bit quietly and cautiously.

"Right. We are to take out three targets at once in the village nearby. These orders come from Colonel Smith himself. The three targets are Kenny Ackerman, Niles Dok, and someone who calls themselves the Ape Titan. Thanks to mine and Hanji's…interrogation of Djel Sanes we found locations, times, and even pictures that we can use to take these three out. Oluo and Petra will take out Niles, Eld and Gunther will take the Ape Titan, and Eren and I will take Kenny. Oluo, Eld, and Eren will be taking the shots." Levi turned to Eren, "It's go time kid. You've seen us work and been a spotter for me the past couple of weeks. It's your turn to pull the trigger."

"Sir!" Eren half shouted

_Enthusiastic hm. Tch. We'll see how long that lasts after he pulls the trigger. You're lucky that we were assigned Kenny. Smith knows about mine and his past, so he knew I'd have to make you take the shot. Always two steps ahead of everyone…Bastard. _Levi looked around at his squad. They hadn't made the connection between him and Kenny's last name…or at least if they had, they stayed quiet about it. He distributed the maps and locations of where they would be, and where their targets would be. Pictures were distributed next. Finally, everyone pulled out a sealed envelope and placed it on the table. In case any of them were to fall, these would be the last words anyone would ever hear from them. An old tradition, but one to not be taken lightly.

"Dismissed" Levi finally said in a cool tone of voice. Oluo, Eld, and Gunther walking towards their bucks, probably catch a couple hours of sleep before the mission. Eren, walked back to his friends, probably to brag about the assignment. Petra just took the chair next to Levi.

"Sir…" Petra started

"Drop the formalities. You are not Jaeger." Levi said in a hushed tone.

"Alright, Levi. Are you okay? You're letting Eren take the shot. He's barely twenty years old. Are you sure he's ready?" Petra asked obviously concerned about both Levi and Eren. She had been like a mother to the rookie and for good reason. He was easy to like. Just annoying at times with his want for revenge. The terrorist group they were sent here to hunt and kill, Titans, was responsible for the murder of his mother. They had high-jacked a plane, but before take-off, Major Hannes, of the National Guard, was sent to neutralize the terrorists. Before he could even line up the shot, the Titans detonated the bomb they had on board. Luckily, Eren was not on boards, due to his father's knack for being late.

"I'm fine, Petra." Levi replied. Petra put her hand on his, way out of line, but Levi didn't care for regulations all too much. Especially in Petra's case.

"Okay. Well if you ever need something, please, talk to me." Petra said as she squeezed his hand. Petra then got up from the table and began to walk away.

_Tell her the truth._

She was almost at the entrance.

_She needs to know. She has the right to know._

Petra reached the entrance and looked over her shoulder at Eren and then Levi, concern in her eyes.

_Call her back, and tell her how you feel!_

Petra made eye contact with the Major, oblivious to the internal struggle that he was currently lost in.

_Goddamnit, you are Major Levi Ackerman, tell her NOW!_

The words never came. Petra walked out of the mess hall and was off to the armory.

_You fucking fool._

_6 hours later_

Levi and Eren were watching a local bar for Kenny. He was supposed to be there twenty minutes ago, but so far, no ridicules facial hair and hat wearing bastard. The teams were all in position and had all gone silent in anticipation for the targets they were waiting for. Finally a car pulled up, and Kenny Ackerman stepped out of the back seat.

"Eyes on target. Confirm." Eren whispered in a harsh, dead cold tone. As enthusiastic as the kid could be, he knew when to get serious.

"Confirmed. Take the shot when poss-," Levi didn't even finish his sentence before Eren pulled the trigger. It was a beautiful shot. Right between the eyes, in the middle of the forehead. Levi couldn't have done better himself.

"Tch. Nice shot, rookie." Levi breathed out. Compliments were rare, but they were given when deserved. Though the slightly good mood was crushed by the radio chatter.

"Shit! Gunther and I have confirmed the kill, but they had counter snipers ready. One took out Gunther. I am currently on my way to the ecstr-" Eld never competed his last sentence.

"Fuck. Let's go, rookie." Levi said as he stood up. A bullet screamed by him and hit a tree behind him, missing him by less than a foot. Levi rolled backwards into the tree cover. Eren following behind him, rifle in arms. The pair sprinted through the small forest, towards the extraction point. They hadn't heard from Petra and Oluo.

The Helicopter was already in position waiting on the return of the Spec-Ops team. Levi and Eren burst through the tree line, and hurled themselves into the vehicle. Oluo was already inside. Only Oluo.

Realizing this, Levi started at the man for a couple of seconds. "Where the fuck is she."

"I-I don't know sir! I heard her drop to the ground, I assumed she had been shot!" Oluo stuttered out.

Before Levi could do anything, Eren's fist connected with Oluo's jaw, sending him to the floor of the Helicopter. Levi turned to the younger soldier to find him holding out a sub-machinegun.

"Let's go find her, sir" Is all Eren breathed.

The duo jumped from the Helicopter and ran towards the location of where Oluo and Petra took the shot from. After a couple minutes of running, Levi tripped over something and looked up to see a pistol pointed at his forehead.

"Levi Ackerman." A female voice rang.

Levi _smiled_. "So you're okay." He said as he got to his feet. As quickly as his smile had come, it was gone. Petra sat on the ground, smiling, with blood pouring from her leg.

"I'll be okay, Major" Petra whispered, but lost consciousness right after.

Before anything else was said, Levi scooped her up in his arms. "Eren. I got her. Get back to the Helicopter" Levi said over his com-link. Eren appeared from behind a tree.

"I got your back, sir. Let's go."

The run back to the extraction point was a lot longer than the run to Petra. Maybe it was the fact that he was carrying someone, but Levi blamed it on how anxious he was to get the hell out of there. Arriving at the extraction point, Oluo was yelling at the pilot to wait for the rest of the squad.

Levi threw himself and Petra onto the helicopter just as the helicopter began to take off. Turning around, Levi sees Eren running towards rising helicopter, Titan militia hot on their tail.

_Shit. He's not going to make it. Damnit. Not him._

Levi reached over the edge of the Helicopter, right as Eren jumped. Their fingers, brushed each other, but it wasn't enough.

"RUN NORTH!" The normally composed Major yelled.

"SIR!" was all Eren offered in response. In his mind, he was already dead. But he wouldn't disobey an order.

Levi ran towards the cockpit, kicked the door down, and pulled his sidearm just in case.

"You will fly half a mile north and land again. Do you understand?" Levi said calmly.

"Sir I can't do tha-" *Click

The pilot knew what that sound was. It was a .44 Magnum's hammer being cocked back, ready to fire. What Levi had said wasn't to be debated. It wasn't an order. It was a demand. It was also a dare and a threat.

"Wilco" The pilot muttered.

Levi sat down next to Petra on the Helicopter's floor. The 2nd Lieutenant grabbed his hand and whispered "Levi…Thank you. Where is Eren?"

"On the ground, running like a mad man." Levi replied. His voice shook though. He was scared he had lost the woman he loved, and now he feared losing the closest thing to a little brother he had in his thirty-two years of life.

Within two minutes, they were on the ground again. Oluo was on the chopper's mounted machine gun, facing south, awaiting Eren, while Levi had set up a rifle and was prone on the chopper's floor watching the same. Within five minutes, Eren came bursting through the grass, followed by small arms fire. Eren didn't even look back as he ran towards the helicopter, bullets flying over and around him, going in both directions. It was a miracle he hadn't been hit. He was a couple meters away from the Helicopter when a Titan with an RPG emerged from the tree line and fired. The RPG screamed past Eren and flew through in and out of the doors of the Helicopter. A lucky miss. Oluo sprayed him with bullets just as Eren was on board.

The helicopter rose off the ground and headed back towards the headquarters, the mission being a success, but at a heavy cost. Eld and Gunther were dead, Petra was wounded, and Levi was barely able to keep it together. It was too much for anyone in one day. When they arrived back at HQ, Levi left his squad and immediately went to shower. The cold water kept him conscious. Levi was exhausted. He'd never admit it to anyone, besides Petra that the reason he had gone to the showers so that no one could tell her had been crying. He was a stressful man. He killed for a living. But the emotions were easy to destroy and hide. It wasn't until he had lost men that it all came crashing down on him. He walked back to his tent, alone, but felt as if someone was watching him. He shrugged off his suspicions and entered his tent. Just as he was sitting down at his desk, his tent flaps flew open and a figure limped into the room. Levi was too tired to care or turn. He closed his eyes. If this was death, so be it. The letter he wrote would tell Petra Ral everything he couldn't anyways. No regrets.

He felt his head being titled back and suddenly he felt a pair of warm lips on his. Startled he opened his eyes, to find the woman he loved looking back at him. She smiled at Levi a moment and walked out of the tent without another word. Major Levi Ackerman just raised his hand to his mouth and sat stunned. Perhaps it was time to get some rest. He'd figure out what happened it the morning.

A/N: For some reason I like this Au a lot. I'll probably continue the story setting through different ships and what not. **Krinos Yuri, **I hope you enjoy it. I enjoyed writing it. Please, send me ships and prompts. They're so much fun to do! Even if it's a ship that I've already down, tell me to do more. I aim to please. Love you all.

Fun fact I just started my freshman year of college! Yay


	8. Chapter 8-Yumikuri

104 Stories of The 104th

A/N: Hey! I'm going to try and release something once a week now. College is a bit rough. :/ but oh well. Thank you for all the reviews and follows, it means a lot. **Martiniy.y **this is for you! Though I decided instead of a werewolf for Ymir, I'd go a creature that I can't remember the actual name for so I winged it. You'll see. I hope you like it still. Always wanting more requests (even if you already sent me one). Here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They are Isayama's beautiful characters.

_Words_ = Thoughts

"Words"= Speech

-Auric

Chapter 8-Yumikuri-Monsters

Rated T- Blood and death and Ymir the potty mouth.

Ymir stood over the limp human body, staring as the blood flowed from the man's neck. He was dead. It was the middle of the night and the poor fool decided to take a walk into Ymir's woods. The Zetto bent down and ripped some flesh from the man's neck. She loved the taste of human flesh. The blood, she couldn't stand drinking straight up, but it made a good sauce for the meat that humans provided. But this more than just food. Zetto's had to eat human flesh to stay looking like a human. If they didn't eat human flesh every so often, they'd rot into a walking corpse, similar to zombies.

Ymir would rather die than look like one of those disgusting piles of bones. They stank. They looked nasty. And worse of all, they were incredibly boring.

As she ate the man's flash, she began to think of what to do with her time for the next couple of days, before she needed to eat again. She would need to move. That was for sure. Third death in the forest in the past couple of weeks would raise suspicion in the local town. The last thing Ymir wanted was to be part of a man hunt.

As she enjoyed her meal, she felt a pair of eyes burn into the back of her skull as a twig snapped behind her. _A spectator hm? This should be fun. _Ymir turned and faced in the direction of the disturbance to find a small, blonde haired girl staring back at her, blue eyes boring into where her should would be, if she had one.

_Fuck. I have two rules for my victims. No children. No women. But...why is she not freaking out._

"Are you going to finish that?" The girl asked in a creepy, yet sweet way, with a small smile.

"Hah! A human that wants to eat another human? And I thought I was sick." Ymir jeered

"Human? Don't be mistaken. I am no human. In fact, I'm royalty to my people." The girl said in a dark tone, smile fading slightly. Her cute, yet somewhat creepy, smile return when she added, "So? Are you going to finish the human?"

"Tch. Take some. Hurry up about it" Ymir shot back. There was something about this girl…Ymir couldn't quite place it.

The blonde girl, walked over casually to the corpse and lowered her mouth to the base of the neck. She bit down and began to make a small slurping sound. Ymir just stared in awe. This…girl was a vampire, casually sucking blood out of a Zetto's victim. Zetto's and Vampire's rarely worked, talked, or saw each other. They were not the friendliest of creatures, and ever since the last war, the two factions stayed away from each other out of respect and to avoid more conflict. But here Ymir was, sharing a kill with a Vampire. When the blonde had had her fill, she turned to Ymir, a big smile on her face.

"Thank you so much! I didn't know when I'd get to drink again!" The girl said gracefully, as she wiped blood from her mouth. Ymir raised her eyes slightly, making eye contact with the girl, her blue eyes, now blood red. Ymir has never come into contact with a Vampire, just heard stories from the other Zetto's she knew: Bertholdt, Reiner, and Annie.

"You're...uh...welcome." Ymir said, still taken aback by the transformation in the girl's eyes.

The Vampire extended her hand and said "I'm Christa."

"Ymir" is all Ymir could reply with.

"I'll see you around, Ymir." Christa said as she moved towards the eastern side of the forest. The girl had changed when she drank the blood. She was…less girl like and more woman like. Had the blood caused the change?

Ymir just stared after her and could only muster up one thought that repeated itself over and over again. _I have to see her again. _

A/N: Yes, I will be continuing this. This and the previous Au are prompts that I can work into multiple chapters. So, yes it will be continued. I hope you liked it. I'm off to class! Send a request on here, in a review, or via tumblr: auric-polaris

-Auric


	9. Chapter 9-Erenannie

104 Stories of The 104th

A/N: Hey-oh! I ship Eren with just about every female character, save Hanji and Ymir. Haha. I will be doing a continuation of the Yumikuri story in the next couple of chapters. It will be multi chapter, not sure how long it will be, same with the marine one. Please send request, I love doing this for you guys.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They are Isayama's beautiful characters.

_Words _= Thoughts

"Words"= Speech

-Auric

Chapter 8-Ereannie-Repressed

(Implied other ships will be in this. I only do this for my own stories so that I don't make the requester mad with a ship they don't like in the background.)

Rated M- Alcohol, Language, and slight sexual content.

Annie sat alone at the bar, her two guy friends abandoning her for other women. Why did she ever agree to this stupid idea? A night of drinking to celebrate the fact that Bertholdt aced his first biology quiz? So what? He's had straight A's in all three previous years of college. Reiner was probably just looking for excuses to party because it was their senior year, and they were almost done with school…well besides Bertholdt and Armin who were going to be going to medical school. Annie huffed as she lifted her Vodka and Juice to her mouth, sipping it.

She turned her head to the sounds of the door opening and saw Armin, Mikasa, and Sasha walk in. She sighed in relief, although surprised to see that their normal third wasn't with them. The three sat at the bar, not quite next to Annie, but close enough to talk to. Mikasa locked eyes with Annie, and for a split second, there was nothing else in the world. Hatred spewed out of charcoal colored eyes, and was met with pure loathing and jealousy from icy blue ones. Mikasa could read anyone's emotions through their eyes pretty well, especially with all of them. They had all went to high school and now college together. Mikasa smiled at what she saw. Just seeing the effect that Mikasa had on the ever so envious Annie, made her day, no matter what had happened earlier on.

Annie turned away. Reiner told her that the only way she showed physical emotion was through her eyes. She didn't want to give Mikasa anymore satisfaction. She went for another sip, but realized that in the short time that the three had walked in, she had downed her drink. Not a good sign. But…_Fuck it. I need this._ Annie ordered another drink, a White Russian, and began sipping it. The door opened again.

Jean and Marco walked in, hand and hand. They were the only couple that Annie had known to make it together through high school and so far through college. Connie and Sasha broke up a year ago when Sasha caught Connie and some girl making out at a party. It was sad. Annie actually disliked the couple the least compared to all the other ones that had surfaced within the group of friends. Mina Carolina and Thomas Wagner walked in right behind them. Thomas immediately went to the bar and bought a couple girls some drinks, while Mina sat next to Annie.

"Hey, girl!" She half shrieked, smile wide on her face.

Annie just turned to her and blinked a couple times.

"Didja hear about Mikasa setting the record in the 400 meter dash for Trost Central University? That's so impressive!" Mina said enthusiastically.

"Yeah. I heard." Annie mumbled into her drink, which was already half gone. _I have got to slow down._

Mina sensed the annoyance in Annie's voice and decided to leave the conversation at that. Mina ordered a beer as the two sat in silence. Mina was Annie's best friend. She knew when to leave her alone about something. Unless it came to…

The door opened again and much to everyone's surprise Professor Levi and Professor Hanji walked in. Levi was TCU's Biology professor and Hanji was the Chemistry. Levi walked towards the bar and ordered them a couple drinks, while Hanji walked over to where Bertholdt was and told the girl he was attempting to flirt with exactly who Bertholdt was.

"Listen, girly. This is one of the most brilliant students I've ever had. He's going to be a great doctor and in five years could land any girl he puts his eyes on. Play nice and good luck." Hanji boomed.

Bertholdt stared at her in shock, while the girl registered at what was just said. She moved closer to him and whispered, something to him and they both got up and walked towards the door. Before they reached it, the girl turned around and said, loudly, to Reiner and the small blonde girl he was talking to, "Play safe, you blonde buff moron. If I hear you do something Christa doesn't like, I'll beat you senseless."

Before Reiner could say anything, Christa piped up, "Yeah well, be nice to Bertholdt. I had him in Calculus, and he's a sweetheart. Just sweats when nervous. So a Sweatheart!"

Reiner roared with laughter along with most of the rest of the group in there. Hanji smiled, and Levi raised his glass. Bertholdt was quiet, so Levi liked him…or tolerated him is more accurate. The two left without a word.

Annie's scowl had even soften a bit at the joke. She finished her drink and ordered another, this time a gin and juice, promising herself that she wouldn't drink this one nearly as fast.

The door opened again and this time a couple unidentified men walked in, laughing loudly, obvious that this wasn't their first bar of the night.

Annie felt the alcohol kick in slightly. A nice buzz. Mina talked about her classes, but Annie didn't really listen. She was more focused on the black haired girl, talking loudly about her best friend that she was madly in love with. She never said it out loud to anyone, besides….

_Three months ago_

Annie sat watching some of the boys play beer pong. She was pretty drunk herself and was attempting to muster up the courage to talk to a certain brown haired boy, but that would have to wait. Mikasa sat next to her and stared at her for a couple seconds. Annie stared back.

"Listen Annie. Why can't we just be friends…" Mikasa started, words slurred.

"Maybe I'd like that." Annie fired back, turning back to the boys. Instantly her eyes locked with beautiful green eyes. The owner of the emerald gems for eyes flashed her a grin, which she returned with a rare little smile with a small blush. Mikasa followed her gaze and saw the exchange. The brown haired boy was called back to his beer pong game. Mikasa stared daggers into Annie.

"Listen you tiny little cunt. I love him. He's mine. Learn your fucking place." Mikasa rarely swore and walked away before Annie could even reply.

_Current day_

"He'll be here soon! He said he left his apartment fifteen minutes ago!" Mikasa announced.

Barely finishing her statement, the door opened and walked in the same brown haired boy that the tall raven haired girl and the short blue eyed girl loved. He looked around the bar, flexing his neck as he did so. _Eren…I want to lick that neck of yours and down your chest…_Annie thought. She immediately looked down at her drink and realized it was gone. She had had three drinks within the last fifteen minutes. _Oh, fuck I'm drunk. _

Eren waved and walked towards Mikasa, Armin, and Sasha, taking a seat and ordering a Dr. Kraken (Kraken Spiced Rum and Dr. Pepper. My, Auric's, choice drink). His grin melted Annie, even if it wasn't directed at her.

"Go over there and say something to him!" Mina whispered

Annie just stared at Eren. There was no way in hell she was going to do that. Eren looked over to her and gave her a confused look. _Why_. _Why am I so damn attracted to you? You're loud, headstrong, and fucking hot. I mean…shit. No! God. Such a pain in the ass. Nothing bothers me as much as you do and yet here I am staring at your handsome face, half drooling over you and…OH MY GOD I'M STILL STARING. _Annie looked away, with a small blush, furious with herself. She dared a small glance and seeing that Eren was talking to Mikasa, her crossing her arms under her chest to support her chest, pushing her bust up more. A cheap trick.

Eren didn't seem to notice though and just kept drinking his Dr. Kraken. When he finished, he ordered another, but slipped the bartender a piece of paper. Annie looked back at her drink, feeling defeated. Once again she had lost to Mikasa. There were only two things Annie could be that _bitch _at: Basketball and embarrassing herself in front of Eren.

Twenty minutes passed by, Annie entertaining herself with the football game that was on TV, while Mina and Thomas started talking about class. Levi and Hanji had left, along with Reiner and Christa. Jean and Marco had disappeared into the bathroom, no one wanting to go in there. Mikasa was significantly drunk, trying her best to flirt with Eren who was too busy finishing his fourth Dr. Kraken and watching the game as well. A man Annie had never seen before sat down next to her and leaned towards her. He was about thirty five, blonde hair, and brown eyes. An interesting combination. Semi-attractive. But of course Annie already knew she wasn't interested.

"Hey there, beautiful. What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone at this bar?" The man asked. "My name's Carlson."

Before Annie could reply, the bartender came up. "Annie, was it? Someone in this bar bought you a drink. They wish to remain anonymous," He said as he put down Gin and Juice.

Annie just blinked at the drink and downed it in one go. She then turned her attention to the man. "Not interested"

"Oh come on, baby, let me show you a good time." He fired back

"No."

"Why the fuck not, sugartits?"

Before Annie could even think of a retort, a hand appeared on the man's shoulder. "Is there a problem her." Annie turned to see Eren, staring at the man, face cold and unwelcoming. He was an Outside Linebacker for TCU so the muscles in his arm and hand flexed intimidated the unknowing stranger.

"Not at all. Beat it, kid"

"Eren…he's bothering me" Annie stammered out. _Holy fuck I'm drunk._

Eren just stared at the man. His eyes danced with anger. Eren had one hell of a temper and with all the workouts that football had him do, made him a dangerous man. Especially after all the drinks he had had. Eren then did something that no one expected. He grabbed Annie by the hand and pulled her out of her seat. He led her to the door and threw it open. Still holding her hand, Eren led her down the street before stopping and signaling for a cab.

"Where are we going?" Annie asked, still in shock.

"I'm dropping off at your place." Eren replied through slurred words.

_Fuck that. Fuck no. Fuck you. Hopefully. _"Your place is closer. Let's go there," Annie said, stepping a tad closer to Eren.

Eren just stared at her as the cab pulled up. "If you say so," is all Eren replied with, opening the cab door for her.

A/N: GUESS WHAT? I'M GOING TO CONTINUE THIS ONE TOO. MUHAHAHAHAHA. I love this ship. I love Eremika. I love Erasha. I love Erekuri. I love Eren ships. Hahaha. Send a request. Send a pm. If you like Halo (The video game), I have another project that I'm working on about that. Seriously though. Send me a request on here or Tumblr at auric-polaris. Love you guys!

-Auric


	10. Chapter 10-Yumikuri

104 Stories of The 104th

A/N: Right. Well while I wait for requests I'll just continue this story. It'll be a multi-chapter like I said before. Yay 10th Chapter! Seriously though, send me some requests! They're so much fun to do! Pm me on here, or tumblr (auric-polaris), or just drop a review. My version of Goblins are about 4' 6" and green. Not as short as most goblins are projected.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They are Isayama's beautiful characters.

Words = Thoughts

"Words"= Speech

-Auric

Chapter 8-Yumikuri-Second Glance

Rated T- Blood and death and Ymir the potty mouth.

Christa walked through the woods, not in any particular direction or to any place, but for the sheer joy of walking. She loved the way the moon light barely illuminated the dark forest. It gave her peace…as much as a vampire princess could have. She'd been gone for quite some time. Maybe it was time to head back. Her father would be upset with her prolonged absence, but her two guards would surely reassure him not to worry. Connie and Sasha were always loyal to her, being two of her only friends that lived in the underground "Palace" as well. Her other friends, Armin and Mikasa were technically guards to the cave entrance, but they didn't live inside the palace. Werewolves were forbidden to set foot in the palace, but over the past could of decades have earned respect among the vampires. Of course there was always Jean the centaur to calm her father down as well. One of three only non-vampires to live in the underground with her. Christa sighed to herself.

_Ymir. I like the ring of that. A Zetto would never be allowed in the Palace though. It's a shame father doesn't trust other creatures besides Jean, Levi, and Hanji. _Christa though as she walked up to the cave entrance. She looked up into the tree to see Mikasa in her woman form, looking down on her. Mikasa gave a small wave, as Armin jumped down, from the opposite side of the entrance, in his wolf form. The golden wolf stopped short of Christa and bowed its head. Christa scratched behind its ginormous ear.

As she descended into the cave, she glanced back at her two friends, wondering when they would give up on the return of their friend. Christa never asked for their name, not wanting to upset either of them. All she knew was that their friend worked closely with Erwin, the head of the vampire's military. It'd been two years since they had heard from the friend. She turned her attention to the underground village she was entering. Vampires living in peace turned to her and waved. She was the most welcoming and forgiving of all the vampire royalty. They welcomed her with open arms and secretly waited for her to come to power.

The walk through the village was a short one compared to most of her trips, normally stopping to chat or play with the children, but Christa was determined to get home. She must speak to her father about the Zetto she had met. Perhaps there was a chance to finally acquire full peace with them. Christa knew it would be a long shot, but she had to start somewhere. As she reached the gates of the Palace, she was stopped by Levi the Goblin. He was short, but he was easily the strongest fighter in the Joint Military. He singlehandedly stopped a clan of feral werewolves from entering the sector surrounding the entrance to the village, before Mikasa and Armin were put there to guard.

"Princess. Where have you been?" The Goblin demanded.

"On a walk, Sir Levi." Christa responded with some forced charm.

"Without an escort? Madness. You're filthy as well. Clean up before you see your father." Levi snapped and walked away.

Christa sighed again and walked into the palace, expecting to be harassed by more of the senior staff, but was more than wrong. Hanji the Witch waved at her from the other side of the entrance and beckoned her over to her.

"Christa! Did everything go as planned?" Hanji yelled.

_Why are you being so loud? Please calm down…_"Yes, Ms. Hanji?" Christa saying in a questioning tone.

"Great! Follow me into my lab!" Hanji burst out, grabbing Christa's arm and dragging her into the lab.

Christa looked over her shoulder to see her older brother and a couple guards staring at her. Vadlock was surely going to question where she was and probably report her back to their father. Christa looked forward at Hanji. _Oh. You're creating an excuse for me. Like always, getting me out of trouble._

Christa's mom had died during childbirth, and Hanji was the closest thing she had had to a mom, but she acted more like the cool aunt that got you put of trouble with your parents and siblings. When they were alone in the lab, Christa finally opened her mouth.

"Ms. Hanji. What am I supposed to tell anyone that asks where I was?" Christa asked casually.

"That you were searching the surrounding are for any signs of Zetto's for me to capture and study! Of course!" Hanji boomed.

"Well. If that's the case, I did actually see one." Christa half whispered

"WHAT?! WHERE?!" Hanji screamed as she grabbed Christa's shoulders

"Just south of Foxpaw tree!" Christa replied half terrified, half excited that she could tell someone. "But…please…if you do capture her, let me see her and talk to her. Her name is Ymir."

Hanji's face went from full of joy and excitement to stone faced and cold. "A Zetto named Ymir? Were there any others with her? A small blonde girl? A tall tan boy? A built blonde boy?" Hanji questioned in a slow, dark tone.

"N-no? It was just her. He shared a human!" Christa fired back, more terrified now.

"Hm. I must speak with your father, Levi, and Erwin. Excuse me. Go clean up and tell no one of what you found." Hanji said in a scary tone and walked out of the lab.

_Ymir…What have I done?_ Christa thought as she stood in the middle of the lab.

Ymir returned to the Zetto camp. Reiner and Annie her sitting by the fire, exchanging words. Bertholdt was nowhere to be found. The two blondes turned to Ymir at the sound of her approaching.

"Off hunting? Get anything?" The smaller of the two asked.

"A human. A bit bland." Ymir replied.

"I prefer to cook mine. It's easier to swallow." The broad shouldered bigger one fired back.

"Hm. Whatever. Also met a vampire." Ymir added causally.

The two blondes froze and stared at Ymir. "Did…you get a name?" Reiner asked.

"Yeah. Christa. What's the big deal?"

"Fuck." Is all Reiner said. Turning to the rest of the camp he shouted, "Pack you're things. We'll explain on the way. No trace that we were here. Secure the prisoner."

Berthold landed behind Ymir, causing her to jump. "C'mon Ymir. Let's get moving." He said. Ymir was new to the tribe of Zetto. She was normally all on her own, until about a couple months ago. Bertholdt, Reiner, and Annie welcomed her quite a bit more than the rest of the Zetto.

"Bertholdt. What's happening?" Ymir whispered to him as most of the camp was being packed and ready to be moved.

"I'll explain when we're e safe distance away." The tall male shot back, in an unusual dark tone of voice.

_But…If we move too far, I won't be able to see her again._

A/N: Well. First continuation. Please drop a request! I love them so much! Literally anything haha. Also if you like Halo and a bunch of OCs then check out my other story: Epsilon. Pineapple is my favorite fruit.

-Auric


	11. Chapter 11-Ereannie

104 Stories of The 104th

A/N: Hey-oh! How's it going? Good? Great! I miss playing football for my school. Now I play interhall which is okay. But anyways here's the continuation of the Ereannie. Please send some requests, even if you've already sent one. Want 'em. Crave 'em. Need 'em. Also **SteelxPaladin** is writing one of the best Ereannie modern day Au's I've ever read (Roommates is the name). If you even sorta like the ship: Go. Read. It. It's amazing.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They are Isayama's beautiful characters.

Words = Thoughts

"Words"= Speech

-Auric

Chapter 11-Ereannie-Falling

Rated M- Alcohol, Language, and slight sexual content. (Things begin to get dirty.)

The cab ride to Eren's apartment seemed like a ride through eternity to Annie. Here she was, sitting next to Eren, Eren _fucking _Jaeger, and going to his apartment. Though she couldn't say for sure why they were going. All she knew is that some guy was bothering her and suddenly Eren was there. Maybe they were going to Eren's for him to make sure she goes to sleep okay. Or that she won't be harassed anymore. Or they'd sit in awkward silence and wait to sober up to manage her way home.

_No. That's not going to happen. Even if that's what you plan, Jaeger, that's not what's about to fucking happen, _Annie thought to herself, growing tense in the back of the cap.

"You okay?" Eren said, noticing the slight movement of the girl next to her, words slightly slurred.

"I'm fine, Jaeger." Annie replied with a cold snap.

Eren remained silent for the rest of the ride, trying his best not to think about her small, yet sexy form or how pretty she is. He tried not to think about her breasts or her toned body that he had seen in swimsuits before. He tried not to think about her wide hips or perfect ass. Boy, was he failing.

"You don't look so good, yourself Jaeger. Something the matter." Annie asked in a much more relaxed tone than before.

"I'm fine! Just…worried about the others back at the bar!" Eren fired back, a bit too quickly.

Annie just huffed in his direction, "You need to learn how to talk to girls, Jaeger." Football star or not, he had always been awful when talking to women, besides Mikasa. Annie's faced darkened at the thought of her name.

"So Eren," Annie whispered softly, taking herself by surprise by the tone of her voice, "Are you sure your girlfriend won't be too mad at me going back to your place?"

"G-g-girlfriend? W-who are you t-talking about?" Eren stammered and slurred at the same time.

"Mikasa Ackerman, of course. The girl you're rarely apart from." Annie replied.

"Mikasa?! Haha! You don't actually think we're dating, do you? That'd be so weird! She's like family." Eren said with sudden confidence.

Annie let out an internal sigh of relief. They weren't dating nor did Eren see her as anything but family. But that didn't mean that Eren was interested in her.

"Hm. Well that's a relief," Annie said without much though, slapping her hand over her mouth as soon as the words were said. Luckily for her, Eren was too lost in thought to notice what she had said, a dumb look on his face.

_You're an idiot, Jaeger. But that's okay. I'm okay with you being my idiot._ Annie and Eren stayed quiet until they reached the apartment. Eren paid the cab driver with a $100, thinking it was a ten, and told him to keep the change. Annie didn't notice until the cap started to pull away. _Though I'm going to have to teach you to pay attention._

"C'mon. It's on the seventh floor." Eren said as he led Annie into the rather large apartment building. The walk wasn't as hard as it had been from the bar to the cab. The stairs proved a little more challenging, but besides that, everything went fine. When they reached Eren's apartment, 704, Eren sighed with relief and pulled something from his pocket. He fumbled with the key and lock for a little bit before finally opening the door.

"Welcome to my humble home." Eren stated in a monotone, and waved Annie in. It was a decently sized apartment, a bit big for just one person. From the door came a small hallway, when walked through you could turn left into the kitchen or continue forward into the living room. On the other side of the living room was the bathroom, and to the right was the bedroom. There was a couch and a recliner sitting in the living room. A huge TV and sound system stood on the entertainment center with a big subwoofer to the right and an Xbox One sitting on it. From all the horror stories Mikasa and Armin had said at parties about how unclean the place was, Annie was surprised. It looked freshly cleaned.

"Oh. So you expected to take me home. Is that why you cleaned?" Annie asked in a joking (Or as close as she could muster) tone.

"What? No. Mikasa came over and helped me clean yesterday. You missed the pig sty." Eren fired back, boyish grin on his face. "Please, sit down and get comfy. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Don't you think you've had enough?"

"What's a couple beers going to do to me?" Eren said still smiling, brining both of them a beer. Annie wasn't a huge beer drinker, but she wasn't going to deny him. Plus she could use the last boost of confidence. Annie sat on the right side of the couch, legs crossed underneath her, while Eren sat at and angle on the left most part of the couch.

"Well Annie. This is where I live. Not to impressive compared to the place you and Mina share, but at least you don't have to hear Mina and Thomas fucking and then breaking up over and over again." Eren said laughing.

Annie wanted to throw him a dark look for talking about her best friend like that, but she found herself **giggling.** **__**_Did I just giggle? I don't think I've ever giggled in my entire life. Fuck you, Jaeger. Well…fuck me first though. _Annie almost chocked on her beer after that last though.

"You alright? I didn't think I was that funny!" Eren chuckled.

"You're not. You're just lucky you're cute," Annie said without thinking. _Oh shit._

Eren just stared at her blankly at first. After a couple seconds a small smile formed upon his lips. "Always the harsh jokes, Annie. You should be nicer."

_And you should be fucking me senseless._ "Oh, but where's the fun in that?" Annie fired back.

"Well you normally get what you want when people are nice." Eren said smiling.

"Well I like to take it by force." Annie whispered almost seductively as she smirked.

"Prove it." Eren challenged.

_Oh. So now we're on the same page. Maybe you're not as dumb as I thought._ "Fine." Annie stated as she moved towards him on the couch. Eren's small smile grew into a cocky grin as Annie approached. Maybe Annie wasn't the only one that felt sexual tension all these years, especially when they spared.

Annie grabbed Eren's collar as soon as it was in reach and pulled him close, to where their lips were just an inch or so apart. "Just make sure to take care of my frail girl body" Annie whispered as she closed the gap, suffocating the small chuckle that Eren started. _You're mine tonight. I've waited for this a long time, _they both thought as their lips danced together.

A/N: Haha. Don't worry, the good stuff is yet to come (My first smut o.o). This will be continued and (maybe) concluded next time I pick this story up. Send those requests! Any ship, any prompt. Have a good one! Love ya.

-Auric


	12. Chapter 12-Yumikuri

104 Stories of The 104th

A/N: Well. I lied. This will be my first attempt at smut/lemon. **Mudkippz's **request. Then I shall get to **SteelxPaladin's. **I hope this doesn't suck as bad as I think it will….A two characters from my other series, Epsilon, will make an appearance, my two favorite OC's: Brian and Shayna.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They are Isayama's beautiful characters.

_Words _= Thoughts

"Words"= Speech

-Auric

Chapter 8-Yumikuri-Finally

Rated M- SMUT and bad words

Halo Au. (Video Game)

Spartan 675, Ymir, stood in the corner of the conference room, watching the older men bicker back and forth about the proposition she just proposed. They had taken her from birth and forced into military duty, taking her first twenty eight years of life from her and she wasn't about to waste whatever was left.

"They're Spartans! You think they can adjust to everyday life?" General Alexis shouted

"Absolutely they can. They're humans as well, don't forget it." Another General that Ymir didn't know shouted back.

"Sirs. If your concern is that all Spartans are going to leave for normal lives, then you are mistaken. We all know only some of us will leave. Most have something for them here that is too good to give up." Commander Shayna, of Epsilon spoke. Ymir had had the privilege with fighting with the decorated Spartan and her team. The Epsilon Spartans were a couple generations before her, all roughly thirty five or so.

"Commander! Are you serious!? How can you be so sure so many will stay?" Alexis fired back.

"Because I am staying as well as my sister. Others will stay too. I can guarantee that. Other sectors have already agreed to do this. Alexis. Let them go" Shayna said in a cool confidence that the woman was known for.

"I…Alright…I agree. Give the order." Alexis said as he turned around and walked out of the conference room.

Shayna looked over to Ymir, green eyes meeting brown. She was one of the few that knew what this was all about. Ymir lifted her hand and opened her mouth, but Shayna gave her a quick nod that said: Not here. Save it. You're welcome. Shayna walked out of the opposite door as Alexis and Ymir followed. After a quick walk of silence the two entered to a small mess hall filled with the 104th Spartan class. Eren and Mikasa were sharing a meal with Armin, in his wheelchair. Armin was one of the few Spartans that had a mutation during the indoctrination process and was condemned to wheel chair for the rest of his life. His upper body was fully functional and his brain power was tenfold that of a regular Spartan, especially ones like Reiner and Eren. Sasha was eating everything her sight and reach that Connie wasn't hiding from her. They made a cute couple, honestly, even though it was heavy among regulations not to be together. Did they care? Of course not.

Annie was with Mina and Thomas eating quietly, listening to Jean and Marco bicker about what they should do now that the war was over. Of course Marco wanted to stay with his friends, but Jean wanted to become some MP on some planet, and serve whoever the commander was there. Reiner and Bertholdt were in the corner of the mess, listening intently on what some other Spartan was saying.

"Come on. Let me introduce you to the other commander." Shayna said.

The pair walked over to catch the end of what the Spartan was saying. "-and that's why you don't mess with Handlers!"

"Is that why you're dating one, Wisniewski?" Shayna asked, teasing her unsuspecting best friend

The Spartan turned his head with a look of pure anger on his face that instantly dropped at the sight of Shayna. "Ah Shayna. How was the meeting?" He said with a small smile

"Better than your mom in bed." Shayna fired back.

"Oh, that must have been awful. So they're clear?"

"Of course. Alexis is a bitch. I assume you're staying though."

"Tch. Do you know me? What else am I going to do? Especially with you and Buck staying. Kind of have too." Brian said laughing into his drink.

"Right. Well, Ymir. You're free to go. But shake hands with this one first. It'll be a good story to tell your kids that you met him when all the facts go public." Shayna advised, pointing to the other Commander.

Ymir extended her hand, which Wisniewski took and shook. "Good to meet you, ma'am."

"Now go!" Bertholdt piped up suddenly.

"Yeah. Tell her before she leaves!" Reiner added, taking Bertholdt's hand in his. Ymir just stared at them both, awestruck.

"Aw. Now Shayna, when are you going to admit your love for me?" Wisniewski said to the fellow commander.

"You're not my type. Plus Cole and Blake would kill themselves. And finally, like you were saying, I don't want to deal with any Handlers." Shayna replied laughing

"True." Wisniewski returned the laugh and turned to Ymir. "Go."

Ymir about-faced and walked towards the door, a little nervous for what she was about to do. She turned to face the last four Spartans she'd hopefully ever see. Bertholdt and Reiner were talking to each other, while Brian said something that earned him a hard punch in the gut from Shayna. Commander Brian Wisniewski and Commander Shayna Jepson: Epsilon's finest. Ymir walked out the door without another look back.

Ymir walked to the mess hall on the opposite side of camp mind racing. _What if I read all the signs wrong? What if there's someone else?_ Before she could even begin to think of an answer to those questions, Ymir arrived at the mess hall and spotted who she was looking for almost instantaneously.

Her blonde hair was impossible to miss, even if part of it was tucked under a UNSC Officer's Cap. She was smiling the most adorable smile that Ymir had ever seen and she silently wished that smile was directed towards her. Her beautiful blue eyes were filled with bright life and comfort that Ymir felt as though she might melt.

Sigh.

Ymir, head held low, walked in her direction, wondering and mentally fighting herself on how well it would go. Before she stopped herself, she walked up to the blonde and said, "Lt. Christa Lenz. Could I have a word with you outside?" She stormed out before even receiving a response.

Ymir waited outside for a couple of minutes before the small blonde girl popped out and looked around. When her eyes laid upon Ymir, she walked over, a small nervous smile on her face.

"H-hey, Lt. Lenz…Christa…" Ymir started

"Save it. I know what this is about." Christa said with an odd smile, more like a smirk than her usual sweet smile. "I know what this is about, Ymir. Never call me Lt. Lenz again. It's Christa or some cute nickname. Got it? Good."

Ymir thought she couldn't be surprised by anything more today, but this…this was a new level.

"Now. I'm going to take a shower in fifteen minutes. You better be there willingly…or I'll drag you in there," the young lieutenant said as she walked away. Ymir swore her jaw hit the ground.

Fifteen minutes later Ymir stood in the locker room, fully dressed, waiting for Christa. _ Maybe she was just messing with me…and that this was the easiest way for me to leave the mess hall…_The thought had barely entered her mind as Christa entered the locker room, which was bare save Ymir. She smiled sweetly and opened her locker, unbuttoning her uniform and sliding her pants off. Ymir could have died happy right then and there. She stood there, in her regulation underwear and shot Ymir a look.

"Are just going to stand there…or shall we get this party started?" Christa said with a sly small. Ymir unlocked her locker and stripped to her underwear almost instantaneously.

"Mmm. This is going to be fun," Christa mumbled to herself, as she took a couple steps towards Ymir, licking lips. _Yeah, fuck this Christa. I'm not letting you take control _Ymir thought to herself. They were a mere half a foot away from each other, staring into each other's eyes, waiting for the first move. Ymir slowly leaned in, narrowing her eyes seductively. Christa blushed a tad bit and closed her eyes, expecting the first kiss from the girl she'd been watching in secret for the past year or so. She felt Ymir's breath on her lips, just a couple inches away. Suddenly it wasn't there anymore.

Christa's eyes snapped open to see Ymir walking away, putting emphasis in her swinging hips. Right before Ymir entered the shower room, she turned her head and winked at Christa, removing her underwear and bra and tossing them aside, not letting Christa see anything. "C'mon, Christa."

Christa was frozen in place and took a couple seconds to strip off her remaining clothes and run after that sweet tan ass of Ymir's. She quickly followed Ymir into a shower to see Ymir holding an arm over her nipples and a hand over her slit. Christa moved first, pulling on Ymir's hair to pull her down and lock lips with her for the first time, sending electrifying waves down her spine. She tasted bittersweet, and it wasn't until she felt a hand cup her smaller breasts that she remembered that she wanted control.

As their lips danced together, Ymir felt a resistance from Christa. She wanted control, and Ymir would be damned if she would be over powered by the small blonde. When Christa placed her hands on Ymir's hips, Ymir gave Christa's nipple a small, yet slightly forceful tug.

Christa moaned into Ymir's mouth, crying out from pleasure and want for more. Ymir began to stroke her nipple as she slid her tongue out of her mouth against Christa's lips, asking for entrance. Granting Ymir entrance, their tongues clashed together, not only battling for control of the other's tongue, but body. Christa attempted to slide her hand lower, to Ymir's slit, but stopped when she felt herself rise from the ground. Ymir moved the girl and sat her on the shelf of the shower, used to store soaps and hair cleaners.

"Lean back, hun" Ymir whispered. Christa did as commanded. There was no real point in fighting. Ymir was bigger, faster, stronger, and way more willing to make Christa cum. Ymir looked up at the Christa's face and couldn't help but smirk at how flustered she looked.

"Close your eyes." Ymir commanded. As she saw the blue orbs dip behind eyelids, Ymir spread Christa's thighs. Her slit and entrance looking pink and wet, her clit erect. Ymir licked her lips as she lowered her mouth over the clit and began to lick, earning a loud drawn out moan from Christa. Ymir smirked to herself as she continued to lick and suckle on Christa's clit.

"Ahh…Ymir…Oh God…Ahh….Ymir…More…"Christa chocked out between moans.

Ymir, slid her index finger into Christa's entrance, as she continued to give her oral. Christa tensed up as she felt Ymir enter her. It was a new sensation, but damn…did she want more. "Oh Ymir…more….more."

Ymir began to move her finger and lick faster, feeling Christa build up to her orgasm. "Cum for me, Christa." Ymir purred. Ymir slipped her middle finger in for the last couple of seconds as Christa released, orgasming and screaming at the same time. "Oh God, Ymiiiir! Ahh Ahh!"

Ymir pushed her though her orgasm, and slowed down as Christa came down from her high. She pulled her two fingers from her and kissed her breast, spending a couple seconds to suckle on her nipple, bring forth a couple more moans from Christa. Finally Ymir kissed Christa and whispered, "I hope you enjoyed yourself, Lieutenant Lenz".

A/N: Well then…I uh…hope you enjoyed that…I really hope it's not awful…Send me requests and stuff. Love you guys. Geez. First smut. I like it. Hopefully you do too, Mudkippz. See you guys soon!

-Auric


	13. Chapter 13-Reikuri

104 Stories of The 104th

A/N: Here's a ship I've never written about. For** SteelxPaladin. **Cheers mates! Send more requests and prompts. They're fun to do!

Words = Thoughts

"Words"= Speech

-Auric

Chapter 13- Reiner x Christa-Gym

Rated T- Some language and stuff.

Reiner slammed the weight back into the holders, wondering when the hell he got so weak. _I take a couple weeks off and I'm barely hitting 345 lbs. twice on bench. What the hell. Bertholdt is almost caught up with me. Eren and Jean have got a long way to go, but still. _Reiner was a middle linebacker for TCU, Trist Central University, so he could be found in one of five places. His apartment. The bar. The football field. The gym. The class room (Sleeping).

"Hey man, you feeling alright?" Bertholdt asked. He played Tight End.

"Yeah. I just feel off. I took a couple weeks to go home and work for my parents on the farm and now Ic can't lift shit." Reiner muttered in response.

"Relax man. You're still the strongest sophomore. I only hit 325 once." Bertholdt said calmly, trying to make his best friend feel a little better.

Reiner turned away in disgust, thinking about the extra workouts he'd have to go if he wanted to ever get back to wear he was. "First game isn't for two months, man. Plus you lead the division in tackles last year. You're the best middle linebacker TCU's ever seen. No need to be hard on yourself, bro," came the voice of Eren Jaeger, an Outside Linebacker.

"Jaeger. I want to go pro. I've got to be hard on myself." Reiner snapped back

"Shit, dude. We all want to go pro. But hurting yourself and pushing yourself too far won't help." Jaeger fired back. He was a complete idiot at times, but he had heart and often had good advice if you listened. The rest of TCU players that had gone to high school and played together walked over as well. Jean and Marco were Wide Receivers, Connie a running back, and Armin played Free Safety. They all accepted scholarships to TCU when their team had won the championship. The seven all started at TCU and were referred to as Strange Seven on and off the field. They were all good friends, but were complete opposites at the same time. People just didn't understand how it was possible. No one did, unless you were in the group.

Before anyone said anything more about football or training, Marco tapped on Reiner's shoulder. "You remember that blonde girl from our Macro Economics class? Christa? Yeah she's here man. Elliptical."

Reiner's face instantly turned scarlet as all eyes turned to him.

"I'm sorry, but does the famous womanizer, Reiner, have an itty bitty crush on someone?" Jean sneered.

_Pompous asshole._

"Haha I don't believe it! You've gone soft!" Connie roared with laughter

_Short, bald douchebag._

"No way! And you haven't been spending on your time trying to sleep with her?" Eren asked, grinning widely.

_Idiotic mother fucker._

"That's new," Armin said quietly

_Blonde…well actually you're okay._

"C'mon, man. You're Reiner fucking Braun. The Armored Titan on the field. Just got talk to her man." Eren said giving him the thumbs up.

"I…alright. I don't want to hear a word from any of you." Reiner said after a moment of silence. Turning to Jean he added, "Especially you, Jean. Or I'll break you whenever you do a crossing route in practice, Kristein."

"Whatever, man" Jean said with a sigh.

Reiner drank some water and wiped his face on a towel he brought with him before walking over to the Elliptical station. He found her instantaneously, blonde hair tied into a pony tail. Reiner swallowed and walked up to her.

"H-hey. I had Econ with you last year. I've never seen you here before." Reiner started.

No response.

"Well…if you're trying to lose weight, there's no need. You look great" He continued. _Are you fucking kidding me, Braun, _He screamed at himself.

No response.

"Well…I'm uh…Reiner. I was wondering if you were doing anything later," Reiner muttered.

No response.

Clapping his hands together, Reiner muttered to himself and walked away. He didn't get very far when a water bottle hit the back of his head. Reiner turned, a face full of rage, to see Christa staring at him, one headphone in hand.

"Were you talking to me? Because I had my iPod in!" The petite blonde giggled.

"I…yes I was." Reiner asked, instantly calming down, feeling his face heat up from something else besides rage.

"Oh. Well tap my shoulder next time, silly," Christa said with a smile.

"Well…alright" Reiner laughed nervously.

"Well, I'm about done here. Do you want to go get something at Jamba Juice?" Christa asked, a small blush forming on her face. She remembered this burley guy. She had a monster crush on him all last year.

"Sounds good. I'll meet you in the front! I need to grab my stuff!" Reiner called over his shoulder, running to the weight stations.

When he arrived all the guys were waiting.

"How'd it go?" Bertholdt asked calmly.

"Going to get Jamba Juice! I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Reiner half yelled as he gathered all his stuff and sprinted towards the entrance.

Seeing the two blondes leave together, Bertholdt chuckled to himself, glad his friend finally grew a pair in the Christa department.

"Hey. You remember that tan freckled girl from Calculus last year? She's at the Stairmaster right now!" Armin whispered to Bertholdt.

Bertholdt looked at Armin with fear and if he wasn't already sweating from working out, he would have started.

A/N: Here ya go! Next I will continue the Marine AU. Hopefully by Wednesday? Also after that would you like the Ereannie drunk AU or Yumikuri Monster AU? Also request something! Finally, no one betas these, so if you want to be a beta reader, please feel free to ask. Pm, review, or message me on tumblr (auric-polaris) for any and all questions and/or prompt/ship ideas.


	14. Chapter 14-EreX?

104 Stories of The 104th

A/N: Here's something I've never thought of doing. This is back to the Marine Au that was written as a LevixPetra, but it's before that mission. It's during the first couple months of being on tour with the Scout Snipers, before Eren was selected into Levi's squad. I'm not going to assign a ship at first. I'll take feedback and suggestions, then decide. The choices will be between Annie, Mikasa, Christa, and Sasha (The four girls I ship with him normally haha). A bit out there I know, but still. Please send other prompts and suggestions as well! Also I'm going to start putting my OC's (Brian and Shayna, and maybe more) in my stories more often. Also I deleted Epsilon to make some adjustments. It'll be back soon.

_Words_ = Thoughts

"Words"= Speech

-Auric

Chapter 14- Eren x ?- Sight

Rated M- C'mon. It's a war Au. Of course. Because of that the language will probably be a bit rougher

Eren sat on his bunk, stomach growling, wondering when dinner would be served. It was already a half hour late, what were they trying to do? Make him starve? He huffed to himself and decided to get some fresh air.

Stepping out of his tent, he forgot how different the forward operating base was at night. People didn't frequent going outside, unless it was for food, guard duty, or to take a shit. _Hmph. If I have to clean the shitters one more time, I may just kill myself._ The food they were given to eat was full of protein, calories, starch, and fiber a soldier could need. Fiber. Means more shit. More shit for the rookies, or senior officers who pissed off Erwin (Brian), to clean.

Before Eren could think much more on the matter, a broad shoulder slammed into his, slightly turning Eren on the spot. _Speak of the Devil._ "Major Wisniewski. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Sorry, sir!"

"Cut the shit, Eren. I couldn't care less. No harm, no foul. And don't call me sir. That's weird." The frighteningly tall man replied. Brian had grown up near Eren and was only three years older than him. They'd known each other almost their whole lives. Eren never asked how he and Shayna had rose through the ranks so fast, but sometimes it was better not to ask. He'd heard the rumors. They use to be a spotter/shooter team. They saved a whole lot of lives, while neutralizing a whole lot more Titans than people they saved. They never really speak of the night. They each had their own squad now. Echo and Delta.

"A-alright, Brian." Eren muttered, nervously stuttering at the Major's rather blunt statement.

"Go see Mikasa. She was looking for you earlier in the day. She's in the rec-tent." The Major with the look of boredom he always had, as he walked away. Eren stared at the man, lost in thought, until he was out of sight. _Mikasa wants to see me? I hope everything's alright._

Eren walked towards the rec-hall, worry covering up how hungry he really was. Arriving at the tent, he heard a small voice from around the side sounding distressed. _Hmm? Mikasa can wait a second_. Turing the corner, Eren was met with a tiny blonde girl crouching down, crying into her arms.

"Christa? Hey are you okay?" Eren asked, a tad surprised that she was crying and Ymir was nowhere to be found.

"I-I-I…I'm f-fine!" Christa hiccupped from crying, causing Eren to process that she was not only not okay, but was obviously upset.

"Bullshit. C'mon, what's wrong?" Eren questioned, kneeling next to her.

"Y-Ymir…I always thought…she was…you know…" Christa started, tears filling her blue eyes that refusedvto meet Eren's green orbs.

"No, actually I don't," Eren chuckled nervously, trying to ease the situation.

"D-don't ask, d-d-don't tell…you know…into girls? Well. I thought she was. She's not!" Christa stammered out, swiping off the tears from her cheeks.

"Ymir? Really? Wow. That surprises me that she isn't…" Eren stated before stopping himself. If Christa was upset about that did that make her…

"Before you ask, I'm both." Christa said in a suddenly much clearer voice.

"Oh…Well hey. I'm sorry." Eren said, scratching his neck sheepishly.

"It's fine…I just need some sleep." Christa said, trying to stand up. She ended up losing her balance and slammed her back against the ground forcefully, oxygen escaping her lungs with the impact.

"Well, hey. You can always talk to me, if need be, Christa." Eren said offering a hand up. With a small smile Christa accepted the hand, "Thank you, Eren."

Christa walked away without another word. _Geez. Girls these days. You never expect…_

Eren felt his legs get swept out from under him and landed on his back, knocking the wind out of him. _What the fuck…_

"You need to learn how to talk to girls, Jaeger." A voice came from behind him that sent shivers down his spine as if he'd been dipped into an ice bath.

_Annie_

"Hmph. You could give me a fair shot next time, and not take a cheap one on me." Eren muttered.

"Oh? And how could I expect you to handle a frail girl's body such as mine? I mean…I wouldn't mind letting you handle it." Annie fired back, her artic tone of voice still present as she attempted to flirt with the brunette, which Eren was oblivious to.

"I...Wait what?" Eren asked with a voice filled with confusion and wonder.

Annie sighed in annoyance as she strolled off to the entrance of the rec-tent. "Learn how to talk to girls, imbecile."

_Whatever the fuck just happened…I don't know whether to be scared or excited. Maybe I should ask Armin or Mik…MIKASA! Oh shit, she was looking for me._

Eren dusted himself off after standing on his own to legs, and jogged back to the entrance of the rec-tent. As he entered he looked around. Shayna was lecturing her squad, Armin, Jean, Annie, and Ymir, about the proper technique of ping pong. Sasha saw Eren walk in and waved at him, face widening into her cute grin she was known for. Shayna slapped her hand with her paddle to gain her attention, once more. Shayna and Brian may be two of the top shots here, but boy did they not act the part outside of missions. Scanning some more, he saw Connie and Reiner playing pool, talking about home. Finally, his eyes fell upon Mikasa, sitting quietly in the corner, sipping from a canteen of what Eren assumed was water. Eren sighed and walked over.

"Hey Mika." Eren said shortly as he pulled a chair to sit next to her. Mikasa finished her drink and nodded in acknowledgment.

"So. Major Wisniewski said you wanted to talk." Eren said, more stating it, rather than asking.

"Oh…yes. How's everything going, Eren?" Mikasa asked quietly.

"Fine, I guess. What about you?" Eren asked out of habit. _She's acting weird._

"Everything's okay. Are you excited to finally be here, hunting down the Titans?" Mikasa half whispered.

_You've always been a bit stoic, but never shy or nervous! Especially with me! What's going on, Mika. _"Yes I am. With you and Armin here, I can't wait. But…you're acting a bit off, Mika, what's wrong?" Eren fired back.

"I…uh…"Mikasa didn't get to finish her statement though. They didn't noticed Major Levi approach, cold stare locked on Eren and Mikasa.

"Jaeger. Ackerman. Come with me." Levi said in a dark tone.

A/N: This is sort of an experiment story? I want to put out another chapter of this before I pick a ship for it. Your feedback will influence my decision a lot though! Thanks to **SteelxPaladin **for being my Beta Reader! Wouldn't have been nearly as good without their help! Until next time. Send those requests and stuff in.

-Auric


	15. Chapter 15-Mikannie

104 Stories of The 104th

A/N: Yo! I moved both the Ereannie College Au and the Yumikuri Monster Au to separate stories, so if you want to continue reading them you can find the next chapters there! (Well when they're written). Ereannie is called Bars and Yumikuri is called Monsters. Anyways, here's some Mikannie. I...don't know how I feel about this ship, but a request is a request! I shall try my best.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They are Isayama's beautiful characters.

_Words_= Thoughts

"Words"= Speech

-Auric

Chapter 15-Mikannie-Octagon

The MMA World Champion, Mikasa Ackerman, sat in her room, watching an ESPN report on her. She hated media coverage, but she was the champ, so that was to be expected. _I should work out._ Just before her finger reached the power button of the remote, the image on the TV stopped her dead.

_Annie Leonhardt._

"The Taekwondo World Champion Sparer talked to some reporters claiming that she could take on Ackerman in the Octagon," The Sports Reporter said, with a white toothed smile. "We'll take you to the press conference now."

The TV went black for a fraction of a second, lighting back up at a press conference with a short blonde girl, with icy blue eyes, standing behind a podium.

"Ms. Leonhardt! Is it true you said you could beat Mikasa Ackerman in a match in the Octagon?" A female reports voice screamed above the rest.

"I believe I said I would destroy her, but yes." Annie replied with an artic tone of voice.

"She's undefeated! What do you think you can do that others couldn't?" Another reporter called out.

"Win." Annie muttered, the microphone barely picking it up. But Mikasa heard it loud and clear. Without waiting another second, Mikasa turned off her TV and unlocked her IPhone. She scrolled through her contacts until she reached "Shorty". She hit call. The phone rang once before she heard the signature "Tch" that her manager was famous for.

"Baby cousin, what can I do for you?" Levi sneered over the phone in a extra sarcastic voice.

"Don't call me that. I assume you saw Annie's press conference?" Mikasa said back, stoic mask over her tone.

"Why, yes. Eren hasn't shut up about it." Levi fired back. "What do you plan on doing?"

"Tell them all I accept. And that I guarantee a victory." Mikasa half screamed into her phone.

"Oh? Consider it done. I'll call Erwin and set all this shit up. Good luck, baby cousin." Levi commented.

*Click

Mikasa grabbed her work out bag and shot a text to Reiner Braun as she left her flat: Workout. Gym. Now, Braun.

_Two days later_

"Listen. Your match is already been set up from a week today. It's going to be in Vegas. Start packing." Levi growled at Mikasa.

"Okay. I'll get back to training."

_A week later_

Mikasa sat in her dressing room, going over everything in her head. Nine days of nothing but hatred had filled her mind. She didn't even really concern herself when Eren got beat by Jean in the fifth round of the male's tournament a couple days prior. Nothing had entered her mind besides Annie _fucking _Leonhardt.

Sasha finished wrapping her hands as Armin walked in. "Three minutes until stage, Mika. Go kick some ass, Champ."

Armin left without another word, Sasha close on her heels. Those three minutes were the longest of her life. It had been years since Annie and Mikasa had seen each other. Finally…

"Mika. It's time." Came Eren's voice.

_Oh good. You made it. Now I can finally prove to you that I'm better than that bitch._ Mikasa thought to herself. She didn't say a word though.

The announcer called both their names as they entered and walked once around the Octagon. Never once did they look at each other. Last words of advice were exchanged with their coaches and support staff. Then they turned and walked to the middle of the ring, not making eye contact.

"Fighters. Pound gloves" The ref commanded. They did so, nose to nose. Then Annie, leaned up and kissed Mikasa on the chin. _Oh fuck no._

A/N: Aye. Just a short little piece. The second and final part will be out hopefully by Monday? Send requests and prompts and ships, plox. Thanks. :D

-Auric


	16. Chapter 16-Mikannie

104 Stories of The 104th

A/N: I'm so sorry guys. I just had my first week of mid-terms…they suck. I'm running on about twelve hours of sleep since Monday (It's now Friday) and I'm typing this while I sit in the airport waiting for my flight back home. I'm sorry for the long delays…I'll try updating more often. This is really short…it'll be continued in a third and final part, will not have its own story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. They are Isayama's beautiful characters.

_Words_= Thoughts

"Words"= Speech

-Auric

Chapter 16-Mikannie-Punch

Mikasa raised her fist, waiting for Annie to make the first move, which was her plan as well. The two girls circled each other in anticipation. Mikasa observed her stance. Her shoulders were squared, facing forward completely, while she put her right leg slightly in front of her left, each about shoulder length. The same stance she tried to teach Eren when they went to high school.

_Fuck you._

Mikasa took a couple hop steps forward and sent a jab followed by a hook towards the shorter fighter. Annie ducked and attempted to kick Mikasa's feet for out under her, but was met with a spinning back-fist to the side of the head.

Mikasa smirked with pleasure that the move had connected, but the celebrational feeling didn't last long as she felt a fist slam into her rip cage followed by a kick to the thigh. Mikasa jumped back from Annie, locking eyes with her. This was going to be a long fight.

_Three years ago_

"Annie! Stop!" Mikasa laughed as Annie continued to tickle her.

"Why, baby? I enjoy seeing those faces you make!" Annie fired back with a lighter dead pan voice than normal.

Mikasa pushed Annie off of her, Annie letting out a small grunt as she landed on her back side.

"I'm going to go make some lunch. Want anything?" Mikasa asked her girlfriend of two years.

"Anything." Annie replied

"Fish shit it is." Mikasa replied with a small smile as she walked away.

"Hate to see you go, but love to watch you walk away!"

"Shut up, An!"

Mikasa set out the sandwich bread and deli meats. Before she even started, she heard a vibration come from the other side of the counter. It was Annie's phone.

_New Message from Bertholdt._

Mikasa unlocked the Annie's phone and read: _Hey babe? We still on for tonight? Thanks for understanding about work, but I'm glad we can still celebrate our six month tonight!_

Mikasa had just entered the MMA elite class, so her strength was incredible, but so was her mental restraint. Instead of destroying the phone and throwing Annie out of her house, she calming placed the phone down.

"Hey…Annie, come in here" Mikasa called out in an artic tone of voice.

"Yeah? What's up?" Annie replied as she entered the kitchen.

Mikasa just tossed her the unlocked phone with the message still brought up to Annie who caught it with no problem. Curious, Annie looked at the message and shock filled her icy blue eyes. She looked up immediately and locked eyes with Mikasa.

"Mikasa, I can expa-" Annie started. Mikasa would never let her finish.

"Out." Is all Mikasa said as she walked out of the kitchen and locked herself in her bedroom. They hadn't spoken since. Not even a text.

A/N: I'm sorry for all the delays…don't be mad. Thank you for all the love and support. Send requests!

-Auric


End file.
